When a user uses a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, the CPU resources and memory resources of the mobile terminal may be insufficient due to limited Central Processing Unit (CPU) resources and memory resources of the mobile terminal if a large number of applications (APPs) are running in the mobile terminal, thereby causing bad use experiences of the APPs. In the related art, in order to ensure use experiences of some hot APPs, dedicated CPU resources and memory resources may be allocated to the hot APPs in the mobile terminal. As long as hot APPs are running, dedicated CPU resources and memory resources are allocated to the hot APPs. If the hot APPs in the mobile terminal keep running, the limited CPU resources and memory resources are always occupied.